In a linear motor which is suitable for a magnetic levitation transport system, for example, the stator is arranged on the track. This stator includes a laminated core with transverse slots which accommodate the stator winding. The laminated cores are usually divided into segments so that they can be produced cost-effectively, but in particular so that they can be transported easily and attached to the track in a simple manner. It is necessary to secure the laminated cores which are arranged in series to the track in a cost-effective but nevertheless reliable manner. Accidents could occur if a laminated core should become detached from its mount to such an extent that a vehicle can hit the laminated core.
To date, it has been customary to prefabricate the individual laminated cores by the individual laminates having been baked with a varnish or cast in epoxy resin, this at the same time providing corrosion protection.
To date, bolts or so-called sliding blocks which engage in the laminated cores on the one hand and in the track on the other have been used in order to secure the individual laminates which have already been assembled to form a laminated core. Adjustable securing elements, for example screws, have also already been proposed in order to compensate for manufacturing tolerances. The known method for securing a laminated core to the track is complicated. In particular, manufacturing tolerances can only be eliminated using complex devices/methods.